Flower Petals
by KISAFREEDOMNESS
Summary: a collection of sweet unrelated Hitsuhina one-shots.
1. If you are a dreamer

AN: LOL I had time off of doing homework one day (that never happens) and I was like, hey why don't I start a collection of HitsuHina one-shots like Kyou did with SatoDai? And look, here it is- the first cute itty-bitty chapter. Why did Kisa write this? For people who love the OBVIOUS relationship between Shiro-chan and Bedwetter Momo.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Bleach?

* * *

_**If You Are a Dreamer... **_

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was snoozing on top of the roof. Of course, the roof he was sleeping on was his office roof. Why would he go somewhere else? Not like the captain of the 8th division, Shunsui Kyōraku. Well... maybe it was a bit normal for you waning to go sleep somewhere you didn't work, but Toshiro was way too tired to go anywhere else. Besides, he had nice dreams when he slept in that particular spot. The only problem was that he tended to talk in his sleep a bit, and that proves fatal to a captain. Why? They could reveal hidden secrets. In Toshiro's case it could reveal something even he wasn't even sure about… maybe him being in love with a certain someone…

Matsumoto was planning on taking a short stroll before finishing the few papers that were left on her desk. That was the plan until she heard someone murmuring on top of the roof. Matsumoto stopped in her tracks as she was walking out the door.

"What in the world...? Maybe I should go see..." Matsumoto jumped up on the roof to find her little captain dozing the day away. She stood stock still for about five minutes. What was her captain doing here? He rarely lets anyone see him sleep. As she stood, quizzically watching her friend, she heard something rather odd come out of his mouth.

"…mmm. Pea..." Matsumoto, not quite hearing him clearly, bent her head down in front of his face to hear what he said. Ironically enough, he repeated it. "….like peaches. There's one specific one I..." He paused for a moment and continued. "…like… though… it's not a fru..." He turned to his side. Matsumoto frowned as she went around again to hear him. "…Momo is the one I-"

**BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Matsumoto screamed as she literally dove off the roof before her captain woke up, fearing that he might freeze her to death for waking him up. Unfortunately, there was a pile of wood where she landed. _Ah, _she thought dryly. _I have a fifty percent chance of dying anyways. _Toshiro awoke from his slumber and got up slowly, looking for the source of the bonging. It just ruined a nice dream he was having…

There. It was Yachiru. She was ringing a bell and holding it before that thing Ichigo Kurosaki called a megaphone.

"Set upon frozen heaves…"

* * *

Momo awoke with a start. She was sleeping under a tree, and she could have sworn that she heard something bonging... at any rate, it had disturbed her wonderful dream of this snow-covered plain with To-

"Waah!" Momo got up and ran to the source of the cry.

"Yachiru-chan! What's wrong?" she asked, but then she saw the answer. Yachiru was holding something called a -what was it again?- megaphone and a bell. They were both frozen and now completely useless.

"Peachy-chan! Whitey-chan is so mean! Wahh…" Yachiru ran toward her division throwing her stuff on the floor where an unsuspecting Ikkaku would fall over them later. Momo looked up at the roof and saw a familiar white head. With a smile on her face, she climbed up to sit with him.

* * *

Toshiro lay down with his eyes closed, thinking about his dream. Was it one of those fortune telling dreams? That would be too weird. Maybe he will just act upon his dream anyways...

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you awake?" a sweet voice asked.

"Mmm? Hinamori-san? Is there something you want?" "Uh… actually… there is something I want to talk to you about…" Toshiro opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good. Because I have something I want to talk to you about." Momo sat down next to him fidgeting.

"Oh, okay. You go first then."

Toshiro smiled warmly. "Are you a dreamer?"

"Oh, well… what?!" Momo exclaimed. _Oh my God… that was from my dream! He said that to me in my dream! This has to be some sort of coincidence. _

"I asked if you were a dreamer." Momo was blushing like mad. She felt the red creeping on her face so she turned away from him.

"Well… if you're not, I am." Momo turned around.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm a dreamer. I'm dreaming of you, Momo," he said confidently. Momo didn't know what to say. "And I have a weird feeling that you were just dreaming of me right now too, huh…"

"What?! NO- I mean… uh- you are right but…stop, Toshiro, how could you not be embarrassed?!" she stammered.

Toshiro answered without missing a beat. "Because I'm the icy captain, remember? Even I am a dreamer." Momo looked at him. Then she gave him her own warm smile.

"Then… so am I. I dream of you…Toshiro."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Matsumoto pulled herself out of the pile of wood. She wondered how long she had been out.

"Oh, God, there are splinters in my hair! Maybe I shouldn't have taken such a drastic attempt to get out of there..."

A voice startled her. "Matsumoto… have you finished your paperwork?" She stood and saw her captain arm in arm with Momo.

"Rangiku-san, what happened to you?" Momo exclaimed worriedly. Before Matsumoto could think of a fake answer, Toshiro interrupted her.

"Well, as long as you're all right. I already did your extra paperwork because I am in a good mood, but I won't ever do that again. I'll be back later, got it?" With that, he and Momo walked off. Matsumoto watched them go. All this happened when she passed out on a pile of wood?

"_Damn, _I missed a lot." As she spoke, she caught a glimpse of Ikkaku tripping over the frozen megaphone and bell.

* * *

End note: Yay! Done with the first one. Oh, by the way the thing that inspired this was Shel Silverstein's "If You Are a Dreamer" poem. Written in about half-an-hour.


	2. Hidden Clues

AN: It's been _years _since I've updated anything. I got all nostalgic looking at my account and decided I could whip up a little something. It's been awhile, so go easy on me! I'm really rusty now XD this is going to be short. I will try to make the next one longer.

_  
**Hidden Clues**

Momo Hinamori slouched over in her seat, playing with random merchandise to relieve the boredom. It was in no way her idea to come shopping in the human world, but the Shinigami Women's Association club had insisted they have quality girl time together. Momo wasn't really getting into all the makeup and underwear talk; she wanted nothing but to be back at home. She winced as she heard the unmistakable squeal of Rangiku Matsumoto. "Eee! I found the most _amazing_ swim suit to wear this summer! I'm going to look so much more awesome! What do you think Momo?" she turned expectantly to the younger soul reaper, but the dark haired girl was staring out the window again with a wistful look upon her face. Matsumoto moved closer and waved her hand in front of her face. "Momo? Hinamori Momo?" Momo slowly came out of her trance. "Huh?" Matsumoto sighed, and sat down in the seat next to her. This called for her serious face. "Okay what's up? Ever since we left soul society you've been in another dimension." Momo began to twiddle her thumbs, "I don't know what you are talking about. I participated in everything we have been doing on our trip." Matsumoto grunted uncertainly. "Please. You try being here but your mind ends up being miles away." Momo stayed quite as Matsumoto studied her. "…You want to be home don't you?" Momo blushed. "It's that obvious huh?" She held up a pair of watermelon earrings. "There's just something I really want to get back to at home." _I miss you…_

Toshiro leaned back in his chair, balancing a pen on his nose. He had stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours with a growing empty feeling inside his heart. He could live without Matsumoto for a while as she wasn't really there in the first place, but the absence of a certain someone was really weighing down on his mind. The work that would have usually been done was still lying on his desk. With no distraction around, you would think he would be able to finish the paperwork in a record time. On the contrary it was having the opposite effect; Toshiro could not work without his "_distraction_" being at his side. "…Sir?" Toshiro started, sitting up abruptly. "Excuse me I did not mean to disturb you, but this paper work must be reviewed as quickly as possible." The tenth-division captain stared blankly at Abarai Renji, and then pulled himself together. "Yeah...yes of course. Which division is this for?" "For the fifth division. They needed this approved, but as their lieutenant is out in the real world right now they figured…well I was asked to bring this to you for confirmation." Toshiro cleared his throat and grabbed the papers from Renji. "Did they give a specific reason as to why I would be able to confirm these papers for them?" Renji stood straight, determined to be as professional as he could in front of the younger but more advanced soul reaper. "They mentioned that their lieutenant seemed to spend a considerable amount of time here, so they assumed most of her work was done here." Toshiro glanced at the empty seat in front of his desk. "…something like that. You could say something like that…" he whispered softly. Renji stared at him suspiciously. "Wait a moment…" Toshiro fixed him with a glare, his voice suddenly layered with ice. "Are you still here? Thank you for the papers, but I believe you have no more reason being here. Dismissed." Renji bowed hurriedly and sped out of his office. As soon as the door was shut, Toshiro let a sigh of relief escape his lips and sunk into his seat. "That was too close. No matter how much we try to hide it, we leave obvious clues around. Sooner or later we are going to get caught." He frowned. "And now I'm talking to myself. I really must be lonely." He raised the papers and stared at the symbol of the fifth division. _Come back soon…_

__  
_AN: should have put more work into it, promise the next one will have them together and not apart and missing each other. (They do say time apart makes the heart grow fonder) This story has them being in a relationship but for certain reasons they have to keep it a secret but soon people would put one and one together. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
